AJNABEE
by Angelbetu
Summary: KUCH LOG MILKE JO BICHAD JAATE HAIN WO HAZARON K AANE SE MILTE NAHI!A true saying but sometime some meetings can be dangerous...Peep Inside to Know More...DUO STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Friends! Angel back with new story...trying something different this time...Hope it will work...:)**

 **Warning: The contents of story are somehow different from real life...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **A DUO Story as usual but also contain some other twists and little investigation stuff...as I am not much good in it but I tried...**

 **Chlo kaafi bak bak ho gayi ab most important baat story is divided into two or maximum three chapters...next update will only come in next week only or most probably on Thursday only if u guys want to read more otherwise I will not write it further bcoz I don't get significant number of reviews from my readers and it does not encourage me to write any more...**

 **Seriously I am not willing any more to continue MSB-2...Khair kisi new cheez ki shuruat muskurakr krni chiye...**

 **So here we go!**

 **Enjoy Friends :)**

Thanx to Misti aka Mistic Morning for suggesting me to write non-italics as I also feel it much attractive and classy...Thanku dear nd Get Well Soon! :)

* * *

 **AJNABEE**

A tall person enjoying the chiily wind of beach nd rubbing his feets in the cold sand...doing this really give him a sooth inside his heart...

A thunderstorm echoed the calm surroundings nd in few minutes cold rain droplets started wetting his face...

Kaash Abhi bi yahan hota...Making him comfortable on his favourite bench...Mumbai ki pehli barish ka maza leta...mtlab Bin mausam barish...a fine line of smile make a way on his lips nd he went to a memory lane...

 _ **Kambakht bin mausam barish**_ _ **...**_ _ **sara maja khrab ho gya...**_

 _ **Daya coming out from his room looking at his buddy's irritation smiled nd asked kya hua Abhi kya badbada rahe ho...**_

 _ **Abhi: are Daya deko na yr garden me snacks coldrinks or chess rk k aya tha ki hum dono wahan pr khelenge 5 minute hue abi or Barish aa gyi sara saman geela hua wo alag khana bi waste ho gya...pata nahi October k month me kya tuk h barish hone ka...huh**_

 _ **Daya: deko bhai jahan papi log rehte hn wahan kabi barish nahi hoti raising his collars or kabi kabi jahan ache log aate jate rehte hn bhagwan wahan pr barish kra kr apni khushi jahir krte hn...**_

 _ **Abhi fumed in anger took a cushion nd the Tom nd Jerry chase start...**_

Daya was smiling remebering the sweet moments spend by him with his buddy...

Rain is at its peak nd now Daya is shivering with the cold winds nd heavy rain as he was completely wet in rain...

He quickly moved toward his qualis either sneezing in regular intervals nd murmuring as agar tabyt kharab ho gyi na to bade sahab is chote sahab ko kaccha chaba jayenge...bhag Daya bh... aaksshuu is se pehle ki tuje thand lg jaye...

He insert the key in key hole nd move it in order to start the qualis but the qualis raise its wipers up nd refuse to start...

Daya: shahhh... kya hua ab ise ek to yahan itni tez barish h theek hi kehta h Abhi ye bin mausam barish aaj to muje bi acchi nahi lag rahi...again trying to start the qualis but the same result...he came down open the bonnet trying to use some his mechanic qualities but his dear qualis today was not ready to take him at home...he locked the car after hiding his necessary papers in hiding place of qualis...nd move toward main road after crossing his arms on his chest tightly to save him from chilly weather...

He stand in shed on the road side nd started asking for lift...

After almost 5-7 minutes a car stopped in front of him...he says thanku to the driver either looking at the driver with amazed eyes nd sit inside the car...they drove away...

Daya opened his eyes nd find himself on his bed...he remembered his last night nd smiled a bit...but when he look at the clock he was scared as hell...aaj to Ravan mera qatal kr dega...bhag Daya bhag bina khaye bina nahaye bhag... bhag Daya bhag...

He rushed toward washroom came out wear his formals apply some deo stuff bread in his mouth locked the house nd came out but next moment pat his head in frustration...ab jaun kese qualis to wahn chod aya kya krun bhagwan...he dialed a number but his phone not received by other side person...he again dialed a number and find the same result...

Uff...kahan chale gye hn ye sab k sab aaj meri parade hi krwaywnge for sure...huh He came out from his house nd move toward the road in order to take some cab or rickshaw...

A vehicle stopped in front of him...Daya sat inside hurriedly nd move toward his journey to beaurau...

Daya descend down from the car in front of beaurau gate nd took a sigh of relief as he was late but not that much which he was thinking...he thanks driver from the window nd says thnku apne bohot jaldi pohncha dia muje beaureu nahi to aaj meri parade pakki thi thnx a lot...he move hand to his pocket give something to driver nd took his way toward beaureu whistling...he look here nd there nd says kitni jaldi itni tez dhoop ho gyi Mumbai k mausam ka bi kuch bharosa nahi h kl barish aaj dhoop...khair

He entered in beaureu nd all passed weird mix angry expression to him...

Freddy started in his innocent tone after holding his elbow kahan chale gye the aap Daya sir phone bi nahi utha rahe the kitni der se hum phone laga rahe hn kl se apka kuch pata hi nahi h jabse beaureu se nikle hn...ACP sir to itni tention me aa gye ki apko dekne team k sath ghr gaye hn...

Daya laughing loudly all shocked he controlling his laughter waah kya acting h bhai tumari boss ne sikaya h kya ha ha ha are pgl banane ko mai hi mila hu or wo bi itne bekar prank se...kya Freddy...mana ki mai thoda late ho gya hun aaj pr itna bi nahi...folding his sleeves to view watch ye deko tim...but his words left incomplete when he saw both the hands of clock one striking at 6 other at 2...

Daya: lagta h ghadi khrab ho gyi h...

He checked his mobile phone having 75 miss calls nd time striking **2:30 PM...** ye aisa keise ho skta h he ran toward the wall clock of beaurau showing the same time than toward ACP sir cabin finally checked the time of Vivek's PC but results showed a no change board to him...

Daya confusingly aisa kese ho skta h Freddy...mai mai muje acche se yaad h mai 9:30 bje nikla tha ghr se uske baad maine tumhe or Vivek ko phone kara ki meri Qualis beach pr se le aao...all shocked...pr tum dono ne phone uthaya nahi...uske baad maine little slowly ek cab hire ki or tab mai beaureu pohncha hu us cab ko ghr se yahan tk ane me kya 5 ghante lag gye...

Freddy: wahi to hum pooch rahe hn sir...or apki Qualis to yahan parking me khadi h (Daya shocked)...hume watchman ne btaya ki aap raat ko 1 bje yahan Qualis khadi kr k gye...kl raat Andheri me ek murder hua tha uski investigation k lie hi ACP sir apko cl kr rahe the jab kyuki watchman ne unhe btaya ki aap abi Qualis khadi kr k gaye hn to aap aas paas hi hote islie sir apko phone kr rahe the pr apne cl uthaya hi nahi...

Daya standup in rash haan haan sab mai hi kr raha hun mera hi dimag kharab ho gya h jo ulti seedhi batein kr raha hun...haan Qualis yahn khadi h beach pr nahi kya bakwas h...chlo dikao muje...

Freddy scared with high pitch sound of Daya but manged and Vivek Freddy nd Daya descend down stairs...

Trio moved toward the parking nd find qualis no where...

Daya give them a "see what I said" look...Both were confused at this sudden disappearance but keep quiet seeing their senior in rash nd confusion too about the unusual delay in time...both of them not even dare to ask Daya to confirm with the watchman who had seen Daya parking qualis...

Soon they saw ACP sir car coming inside the beaureu...he look at someone and just barged over him after getting down from passenger seat in harsh...

Acp sir: kahan chale gye the tum Daya ye koi tareeka h...phone nahi pick kr rahe kl raat se aur to aur aaj subh se bi koi pata nahi h hum tumare ghr dekne gye to tum wahan bi nahi pata h kitna preshan ho gye the hum sab tumare padosion se bi kuch pata nahi chla kya harkat h ye Daya...accha hua Abhijeet nahi h abi yahn nahi to acche se khabar leta tumari...

Daya in guilt sorry sir wo pata nahi kese phone pata nahi laga or shyd thinking deeply but confused maine subh se phone check nahi kara...

Vivek: pr aap to keh rahe the ki apne muje aur Freddy sir ko cl kara tha...

Daya passed a deadly look to him which shut him but yes he was right how can he miss those calls whose notifications must be on the front screen of his smart phone...

ACP sir again chlo phone nahi uthaya na sahi pr ye kaun sa waqt h beaureu aane ka muje Purvi ne phone kr k btaya ki tum aa gye ho...putting hands on his waist iska kya jawab h Daya...

Daya holding his head pata nahi sir meri kuch samjh me nahi aa raha mai to 9:30 bje ghr se nikla tha cab li yahan 2:30 bje pohncha smjh nahi aa raha...

Acp come in great anger listening the departing time of morning accha to tumari cab kya passenger train h jo itni late pohnchi station tk Daya bekar ki batein mt kro aur aage se dhyan rkna ye sab nahi hona chiye...aaj hua so akhri baar h...chlo sab

Daya reminds about his qualis so he want to send Vivek to pick it...he said sir wo meri Qualis...

ACP Sir: haan wo RAJAT lekr gaya h Malad...tumne keys bi usme lagi chod din thin...

Daya was shocked while Vivek nd Rahul eyed him...

Daya: pr sir maine to apni Qualis kl raat beach pr khadi kri ti...wo yahn kese...

Acp sir touching his arms tumari tabyt to theek h na loudly ya dimag khrab ho gaya h...kuch pee lia tha kya raat ko jö abi tk dimag se khumar kum nahi hua h...

Daya quiet nd bow down his head...

Acp sir marched inside beaureu ordering chalo sab bohot tamasha ho gaya h...

Daya murmuring ye ho kya raha h mere sath aakhir boss hota to jroor mera yakeen krta pr Acp sir wo to jhoot nahi bolenge akhir chakkar kya h ye aur agr mai subh 9:30 nikla tha to beech k 5 ghante mai kahan tha...kuch samjh me nahi aa raha...determined pata krna pdega...sadly miss u boss...plz jaldi wapas aao mere dimag ka halwa bn raha h...he felt his phone ringing after seeing the number he run toward beaureu skipping some stairs made his way straight to his desk nd dipped himself in work...

Acp sir put the receiver down nd just nodded his head In frustration dono k dono ka roz ka kuch na kuch natak chlta rehta h pagal bna rkka h muje...nd he too made him engaged in reading the file...

At night Daya took his qualis from Rajat nd again made his way toward the same beach nd same bench but today not enjoying the nature instead thinking about the unusual or odd day...

He sit there recalling all the incidents of the day but his thoughts break with the phone bell...he took out his phone and exclaimed in happiness seeing the number pick it hurriedly with BOSS

Abhi: abey is number ka pata kahan se chala tujhe ab...

Daya raising his collars tum abi Daya ko jante nahi ho Daya k hath kanoon se bi jada lambe hn...

Abhi: bus jameen pr aa jayen sahab...

Daya smiled sweetly listening the specific teasing tone of his buddy after long...

Abhi: kesa h tu

Daya: theek hu boss tumara mission kab khtm ho raha h cutely I miss u boss...

Abhi just nodded his head in no on seeing his notanki bhai's antics...

Abhi: bus kuch din aur Daya fir on the way to Mumbai...wese baat kya h kuch preshan lg raha h...

Daya shocked but then feel him lucky getting a friend like Abhi...

Daya covering up: kuch nahi boss kab kya hua btaya to ki I m missing my boss added in naughty smile krun bi kya apne peise ka khana khana pdta h bnane wala bi koi nahi h yahn tk ki kapde bi khud hi dhone pdte hn jhadoo pocha bartan katka sab krna pdta h...

Abhi fuming in anger blurted out as tu muje miss kr raha h ya apne ghr k kaamwale ko...

Daya hide his laughter with difficulty ab jesi soch rkko tum apne bare me...

Abhi:bus abi ho gya na tera accha sun mai chlta hun kafi der hui...tu apna khyal rkna ok chl chl bye...

Daya: bye boss tum bi apna khyal rkna ok

Abhi: ok bye

Nd the call cuts from other side...

Daya took a sigh of relief look at the phone nd says thanks for calling boss...

He become relax nd attach his back with the back rest of bench nd closed his eyes to feel the sooth of the atmosphere...but the age of that soothing feeling was very short as he felt someome doing something with his head nd hairs he tried to open his eyes but his eyes refused to open as if they are sleeping in themselves only...

Daya try to took his hands to his forehead but that was also quiet impossible for him as he was feeling his hands paralysed...after some time Daya lost all the energy nd stopped all tries to find out the unknown pressure on his head...

Daya tried but he can't manage his senses to be active for long time and soon darkness covered his brain...

 **Next morning:**

Freddy: Vivek tujhe nahi lagta ki kl Jo bI hua wo bohot ajeeb tha...

Vivek: haan Sir aur Daya Sir ko is baat ka koi ehsaas hi nahi tha aisa kese ho skta h Sir...

Freddy: mai kl raat se yahi soch raha Hun agar Abhijeet Sir yahan pr hote to jroor is masle ki teh tk jaate...

Voice: kon sa masla Freddy...

Freddy saw head of CID MUMBAI standing there with questioning glance...

Freddy stammers kuch nahi sit kuch bi to nahi trying to smile...nd he engaged himself in work... while Vivek already made his way toward record room...

Acp Sir leaving the matter there only marched inside his cabin...

Daya descends down from the Qualis nd moved inside HIS PLACE...

...

...

...

Door of the well busy office opened and a person entered inside...

Two piercing eyes glanced at the wall clock nd got up from his chair...he peep from the cabin nd called someone inside...

The other person who has been called passes a smirk smile and move inside the cabin...

The person sitting on the boss chair speaker in stiff tone kya waqt hua h...

Person standing on other side of table...wahi jo kl hua tha...

The other person looked at him in rage nd other person passed a smirk smile...

Daya ye kya tareeka h baat krne ka aaj tk kisine mujse aise baat nahi ki aur tum...kher ye koi waqt h bureau aane ka senior officer gar aise krenge to baki sab ki to baat hi mt kro...

Daya again with a smirk Mai to kr hi nahi raha baat (stern tone) SIRR...

Acp Sir fumed in anger nd raise his pitch as kya kahin se peekr aaye ho dimag thikane pr nahi h Jo...jabse aaye ho bkwas kiye jaa rahe ho...but he stopped seeing strange expressions on Daya's face...

Daya with heavy voice kya mai jaa skta hu...

Acp Sir didn't say anything nd give a single nod with suspicious glance on him...while ordered him from back mujhe dono ongoing cases ki reporting aaj sham tk meri table pr chiye...

Daya again smirked nd move outside the cabin...

Acp Sir in mind: ye Daya itna ajeeb behave kyu kr raha hai...kuch to baat hai...Daya ne aaj tk kabi mujse aise baat nahi ki aur uski wo aankhein...pata nahi kya ho raha h...ye dono kabi muje chain se rehne nahi dete smjh nahi ata ab kya chl ra h ye...

Here Daya moved toward his desk nd started doing something on monitor...After sometime he call someone from the bureau Landline...

Peon entered...nd he asked happily as jee Daya Sir as Daya really always praise him for his good work nd rarely scold him about anything...

Daya keen tone jara yahan aana...

Peon entered inside...Daya showing his finger toward his desk ye dhool dikai de rahi h...

Peon scared with his such tone...but managed to say sir kaha h dhool...

Daya in extreme rage shout at the top of his voice...tumhe dhool dikai nahi de rahi muft k peise milte hn department se tumhe aur galti kr k jaban lada raha h mujse...Senior Inspector se tu jaban ladayega haan...ye picking up the water glass from his desk ye glass kitne mahino se saaf nahi kia hai...haan sunai nahi dia ab tujhe abi tak to bohot jaban chal rahi thi teri...

Peon was really shivering at his place nd was so much hurt on such behaviour of Daya...

Freddy come up to rescue Peon from sudden strange behavior of his Daya sir...Sir plz aap shant ho jaaiye galti se reh gaya hoga is se kyu Ketan...

Ketan in astonishment said pr Sir dhool to pr stopped receiving a tough glare from Freddy side...so he says jee mai abi kr deta hu...but stopped hearing the statement as waah Senior Inspector k orders se Jada ek Junior k orders sunte ho tum...Freddy hurt from this while all others are shocked on the rash attitude of their Daya Sir...

Freddy in hurt tone Sir Ketan hum me se sabi k orders maan ne k lie bound h...chahe wo JUNIOR ho ya SENIOR nd he turned away to go toward his desk listened from back as haan haan ek CLOWN k orders lene k lie hi bound ho skta h ye...

A small tear escaped from his eyes nd he left the bureau followed by Vivek and Rajat...

Here Daya again engage in his previous work of scolding Ketan...

...

...

...

Freddy moved toward the corner of the canteen nd let his silent tears to escape from his eyes...

Rajat and Vivek joined him and console him with soothing words as...

Rajat: kya Freddy aise bacchon ki trh rone ki kya jroorat h wo humare Senior hain agar thoda sa daant dia to us baat ko dil se lagane ki kya jroorat hai...

Freddy teary sir Daya sir ne itne salon me aaj tk kabi mujse aise baat nahi ki sab huste the muj pr... Daya Sir meri leg pulling krte the pr jab bi kabi unhe lagta tha ki mjak insult ki or jaa raha hai wo baat ko change krke mujhe khush kr dia krte the...Abhijeet Sir ki dant se Acp Sir ki dant se humesha muje bachate aye hn or aaj unhone mujse is trh baat ki...aur aap keh rahe hain dil se na lagaoon...

Vivek: Freddy Sir ho skta h ki Daya Sir Abhijeet Sir ko miss kr rahe hon is lie aisa rash react kr rahe hon...

Freddy straight: kya tujhe waqai aisa lgta h Vivek...Vivek bow his head down without any answer...

Freddy turned his head toward Rajat nd said Sirr...

Rajat: Yr Freddy...(sighing)placed hand on his shoulder bhool jao yr(silent and then)please!...Freddy rubbed his new formed tears harshly and left toward bureau...while both took a deep sigh as they know Freddy is so much close to Daya nd this attitude of Daya hurts his pure heart a lot...

...

...

...

...

 **NIGHT:**

Acp Sir while leaving bureau looked at his most innocent officer working so much seriously on his PC without any of his daily shores missed by him a lot today...he moved toward him with slow steps and asked after placing hand on his shoulder asked as...Freddy...aaj ghr jaane ka mn nahi h kya...

Freddy trying to act normal but can't hide his sadness from his Acp Sir...bus jaa raha hun Sir...abi thodi der me...

Acp Sir narrowing his eyes kya baat hai Freddy ghr me kuch problem hai kya...

Freddy in painful smile nahi sir bus wo...but stopped listening other voice subh ki daant ka asar ab tk hai islie aaj thoda jada dil laga kr kaam kr raha hun kyu FREDDY JEE...

Freddy in hurt tone Sir mai roz hi dil laga kr krta hun apni duty...

Daya: haan haan bilkul FREDDY JEE aap k dum pr hi to CID chal rahi hai...apke bina to bureau me koi kaam hota hi nahi hai...

Acp Sir have listened these tease of Daya toward Freddy but today his tone was not kidding there was something else in it...so he speak in mid as Daya tumne wo dono files ready kri ya nahi...

Daya mimicking him SIRR AAPNE APNI TABLE CHECK KRI YA NAHI...followed by a pinching laughing tone...

Acp Sir strictly behave urself Daya...mt bhoolo ki tum kis se baat kr rahe ho...

Daya instantly stopped laughing nd said innocently kya mujse kuch bhool ho gayi sir...making his tone like Freddy aaaree sir kahin aatma ka naam to nahi le dia maine...hawwww coming near Acp Sir and said after placing his both hands on his cheeks nd making a pout kya aapko bi aatma se dr lagta hai pointing toward Freddy is joker ki trh...and again he laughed so loud which raise the anger bar of Acp Sir while Freddy was really in a stunned state seeing Daya like that who left the bureau with _YE KYAA HUA KESE HUA KAB HUA...SOCHO SOCHO!_

Freddy: Sir ye Daya Sir...

Acp Sir angrily: dimag fir gaya h iska...pata nahi subh se kya chal raha hai...muje to lagta h ye koi prank hai fir se iska kyuki Abhijeet k waps aane ki date jo nazdeek aa rahi hai...pagal kr denge ye dono ek din mujhe...magar Freddy is baar agr ye prank hua to mujse bura koi ni hoga Daya k lie...and he marched inside his cabin...

While Freddy too again engaged himself in his work but now his total attention was on Daya...After sometime he dials a number nd moved aside...

...

...

Here Acp Sir in his cabin just look at both the files as due to anger he come back and check those files instead of going back to home...

He opened one of the file and checked it full...All things are alright and same was in second file too...

He murmurs kaam to sab theek kia hai jroor koi prank hi hai iska nahi to but he stopped in mid seeing something at the last page of file in the signature box of the responsible person...his eyes gone wide seeing the thing and he rubbed his forehead in tension...he too like Freddy dial a number nd convert his cabin in soundproof mode...

 **Freddy's Side:**

Nahi Vivek muje poora yakeen h ki ye koi prank nahi hai...Daya Sir prank krte jroor hn Vivek pr hum logo pr jada se jada Abhijeet Sir...pr Acp Sir se is trh se un ne kabi baat nahi ki...

Vivek: haan sir jesa aapne muje btaya mai to sun k hairan hun...

Freddy: Haan Vivek aur kl bi to Daya Sir ajeeb si harkatein kr rahe the keh rahe the late aaye the pr unhe is baat ka koi ilm(ehsaas) hi nahi tha...aur Vivek unki ankhein unki wo husi sab bohot alag h kuch bi Daya Sir jesa nahi...

Vivek: apka mtlab wo Daya Sir na hokr koi aur...

Freddy: keh nahi sakta Vivek pr pata to krna pdega agar sach me Daya Sir kisi musibat me to hume pata lagana pdega aisa kr tu raat ko mere ghr aaja wahin baith kr kuch dekte hain aur haan Rajat Sir se bi baat kr le...guidance acchi mil jayegi...

Vivek: Theek h sir mai aadhe ghante me milta hun...Bye sir

Freddy: ok bye...

Call cuts...nd Freddy with determined face shut down his PC nd move out of bureau after checking ACP Sir who was talking to someone in soundproof room nd locked cabin...so he left the idea of disturbing him and leave for his home...

 **ACP Sir Side:**

Deko jitni jaldi ho sake muje sari info collect krke do mamla serious hai...aur haan baat hum dono k beech rehni chiye smjhe...haan theek hai mai baad me phone krta hun...he cuts the call nd thinks in mind agar mera shk sahi h to Daya shyd museebat me h bohot badi museebat me...

...

...

...

...

 **AT A UNKNOWN PLACE:**

VOICE 1: Kaha tha na maine tujhse ki bina chot pohnchaye wapas nahi aana nahi maani na meri baat haan...

VOICE 2: pr Maa maine to sabko chot pohnchai kisi ko bi nahi baksha crying tone aap muje daant rahe ho...

VOICE 3: (Consoling tone)aisa nahi h pr tum to abi bacche ho na maa ki baat maan ni chiye thi na...ab baat na maan ne ki saza milni chiye naa...

VOICE 2: haan muje saza milni chiye wrapping Maa from shoulder maine galat kara na...mai...sazaa...haan...milegi...zroor milegi...

...

...

...

 **FREDDY HOME:**

 **11:30PM**

Rajat: Kya baat kr rahe Ho Freddy...kya sach me Daya Sir ko kuch yaad nahi tha...

Freddy: nahi sir hum sab khud yahi soch k hairan hn...aap HQ me the nahi to aap bi yehi kehte...Daya Sir kl bi behki behki batein kr rahe the aur aaj to...(lil low tone) aap ne deka hi h...

Rajat: hmmm...theek h Freddy...ye sab prso subh se shuru hua hai...

Vivek: prso subh se nahi 17 taareekh ki raat se jab Daya Sir ko watchman ne deka tha Qualis Park krte hue aur Daya Sir k according unki Qualis beach pr thi...itna hi nahi sir unke according ghr se nikl kr unhone hume call kra tha pick krne k lie...jabki humare phones pe koi call aya hi nahi...

Rajat: theek h to sabse pehle Daya Sir k call records se shuruat krte hain...

Freddy: aur beach pr bi pata krte hn...

All nodded there heads in agreement...

...

...

...

Acp Sir roaming inside the bureau to and fro with tense face...

Purvi: kya baat h sir aap preshan kyu hn...

Acp Sir: preshan na hun to kya krun Daya abi tk bureau nahi aya hai...

Purvi: pr sir wo to aaj kl late...(Acp glared at her)...sorry sir...

Acp Sir: its alright now...(tensed tone)Purvi Daya musibat me...

Purvi: musibat...kesi...but she cut off with the ringer of Acp Sir Cell Phone...

Acp Sir: Rajat ka phone hai...haan Rajat Daya ghr pr hai naa...

Rajat tensed and cracked voice sir hum log Daya sir ko hospital le ja rahe hain...unki halat theek nahi hai aap jaldi aa jaiye...

Acp Sir: My God! Rajat kya hua use...tum...cut by Rajat sir please aap aa jaiye pehle...nd he cut the call...

Acp Sir hurriedly ordered Purvi to come with him but his steps freezed seeing a smiling face on bureau door...

Purvi: ABHIJEET SIR...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)) Please drop ur precious Feedbacks...JUST TOOK FEW SECONDS BUT ENCOURAGE WRITER A LOT :)**

 **Thanku So Much:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys back with the second chapter as per my promise...not the last chapter kyuki mind me nayi nayi cheezein aa rahi hn ...I hope u all will enjoy...**

 **Replies nahi kr Sakti abi will do in next chapter or at end of story...**

 **Tab tk keep reviewing...thanks for so many reviews...next chapter ki bi same condition in next week nd depending on number of reviews...;)**

 **Thanku so much! Enjoy next!**

 **Chapter: 2**

Abhi in small smile Gud Molng Sir...nd Acp Sir too tried to smile nd replied with a nod...

Purvi: Gud..Gud Morng Abhijeet sir...kese hn aap sir...

Abhi in confused tone: mai theek hu Purvi pr aap log preshan dik rahe hain...aur (looking here and there in the bureau) baki sab log kahan hn...Daya kahan h sir kahi bahar gaya h...

Acp Sir: Abhijeet sab log Daya k sath hi hn tum...(scratching his head) tum chlo humare sath...

Abhi felt something in his tone so didn't ask further just nod his head in agreement...

CID Team descends down from the car nd straight moved there way to Hospital Reception while seeing Hospital as their destination a fear is enclosing Abhi's heart but seeing his head in tention he too was silent for the time being...

Acp sir at reception Mam ICU kis side h...

Receptionist: sir ICU Number please...?

Acp sir: 3

Receptionist showing them stairs that way sir...first floor

Acp Sir: thanku nd he was about to move toward stairs receptionist call him from backside nd showing him some register sir please do enter name of the patient...

Acp sir glancing toward Abhi hurriedly pic up the pen entered the name and rush toward his way while Abhi really stunned seeing the glance of a four letter word on the register which is more than his life...his own bro...

Abhi too rushed behind them but this time not as silent as before...

Abhi:sir ye sab kese mtlab kya hua Daya ko...

Acp sir: pata nahi abi jakr pata chlega...

Abhi: pr Sir apko kuch to pata hoga hua kya h kuch idea to...nd in all these queries all realised that they are on first floor and half team was standing/sitting there having tension/scare nd some sort of confusions in there eyes...

Abhi straight made his way toward Rajat nd shake him a bit who come out of his trance after feeling a touch on his shoulder...

He look at Abhi with blank eyes which make Abhi more scared about the condition of hid Daya...

Abhi: Rajat kya hua h Daya ko haan...

Rajat after composing himself started in a low tone sir pata nahi...

Abhi in frustration kya matlab saaf saaf bolo Rajat aise hi to nahi laaye ho na tum ise hospital kya hua h...

Rajat Started:Sir hum log jab Daya sir k ghr pohnche to unke ghr me lock laga hua tha...Fir hum logo ne padosio se baat ki...unhone ne btaya ki Daya sir subh 9:30 bje bureau k lie nikle the apne roz k time pr aur kaafi preshan the kyuki unke ek padosi wo...(Abhi cut in mid as Vishal) on which Rajat give a positive node and added Vishal jee ne unse unke haal chaal pooche to unhone jaldi me keh dia ki baad me baat krta Hun mai abi muje Jana hoga...aur ye keh kr wo car me bait kr chale gye...

Abhi: Pr tum logo ko mila kese wo...

Rajat: sir wo darasal...

 **Flashback:**

 **Freddy: Vishal jee aapko pkka pata hai ki Daya sir 9:30 baje ghr se bureau k lie nikle the...**

 **Vishal: ab sir wo roz hi isi time pr nikalta hai...mera accha dost h sir...maine islie andaze se btaya ki wo bureau hi gaya hoga...**

 **Rajat nodded understandably and thanked him for this...They all moved with empty hands toward their car while listening the order of Rajat as Daya sir ka phone track kro mai Acp sir ko call krke latest bta ta hu...but Freddy stopped him with sir pehle bureau pohnch jate hn fir btayenge shyd tb tk koi lead mil jaye Acp sir wese bi kafi preshan lg rahe hn...**

 **Rajat nodded with assurance and all sat inside the car...**

 **Rajat: kuch smjh me nahi aa raha h Freddy Daya sir k pdosiyo se bi kuch khas pata nahi chala...**

 **Freddy: haan sir...kuch padosiyo ne unke der raat ghr ane k bare me btaya h pr is se jada wo kuch nahi jante unka kehna bi thee hi h hum logo k ghr ane ka koi fix time thode na h...kabi jaldi kabi der...un logo k lie bi kuch naya nahi tha akhir ko Daya sir...**

 **Rajat loudly: Daya sir...**

 **Freddy: jee sir Daya sir...**

 **Rajat in tention said loudly are Freddy wo deko...Freddy looked at his right nd saw Daya's car moving haphazardly on road...**

 **Rajat: Freddy jaldi se gadi ko Daya sir ki gadi k peeche lo muje kuch theek nahi lag raha...**

 **Freddy nodded nd speed up his car...while Daya's car was moving haphazardly on the road luckily not hitting any one as the road was just on the outskirts of the society crowded only by some residentials...**

 **Freddy: sir ye Daya sir ko ho kya gaya hai aisi betuki driving kyu kr rahe hn...**

 **Rajat: pata nahi Freddy tum overtake kro unhe...**

 **Freddy nodded nd come parallel to Daya's car in few minutes...**

 **Rajat try to look from Daya's side window nd saw him struggling nd continuosly shaking his head here nd there...he was not looking in his senses...**

 **Freddy: sir is trh se to Daya sir khud ka accident kr lenge...**

 **Rajat: haan Freddy ab ek hi rasta hai...**

 **He took out his gun nd make a fire on Daya's car nd the gun got its target in three tries...**

 **Finally Daya's car stopped with a screachhhhh sound...Team descends down from the car nd run toward Daya...**

 **They somehow opened the locked door and saw a weird scene in front of them...**

...

...

Rajat stopped nd gulped down some fresh air to take himself out of sight of that weird scene...

Acp Sir and Abhi seeing his condition become more tensed nd asked kya hua fir kya deka tumne Rajat...

Rajat was in silence while all others faces were showing some scare nd helplessness...

Abhi was now loosing his temper and he spoke harshly with koi btayega muje hua kya hai sabke sath maun dharan krke baith gye hn kya bhoot dek lia usme kya hua hai haan kya problem kya h tum logo ki btao muje...akhir chal kya raha h...(moving towards Rajat) kya hua hai Rajat tum to bohot his suljhe hue officer ho aaj tk kabi maine tumhe aise nahi deka ya ummeed ki hai...kya baat h saaf saaf btao...(pleading tone) please!

Rajat took a deep breath nd started...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Freddy with shock nd scare ye kya hua Daya sir ko...(angry)kisne kia Daya sir k sath aisa...**

 **Rajat come out of shock first nd just held Daya from shoulders who was crying his eyes out nd was continuosly trying to take something out from his neck nd in that process he had made so many scratches nd marks on his neck...his flesh is also visible on some places...portion beneath his eyes was completely red...his hands were having so many marks of torture...his head was also bleeding...face was having so many cut marks nd he was continuosly shaking his head in weird manner while crying so loudly now after seeing his team mates...**

 **All were having tears in there eyes seeing such condition of their dear Daya sir...**

 **Daya speak in broken language while joining his hands in front of Rajat who hold them very tightly...Ra...j..t m..jee bac..ha lo..(again trying to separate something from his neck) (crying tone) y..ee da..rd de..ti h...bo...h...t...Maa...Maaa ac...h...i (moving his head in big no harshly holded by Freddy caringly in tears)b.. ..ul ac...hi n..hi...(while Freddy saw something nd just close his eyes tightly to let his tears flow down) Aa...b..h...i(loudly) A..b..hi k..o la..ado..o p..le..as...e...**

 **Rajat teary tone haan sir Abhijeet sir bohot jaldi aa jayenge aap fiqr mt kriye hum hain naa...**

 **Daya shake his head violently nd hold Rajat from his neck while crying so much doing it saying continuously ..ee ROK l..oo p..l..es..s..e!**

 **Freddy and Vivek try to separate him from Rajat who was feeling suffocated as Daya in this condition too holding his neck so tightly which has choked his breaths...**

 **Freddy seemed all the efforts going waste move toward the car bring a syringe nd inject it to Daya who in minutes loosened the grip on Rajat's neck nd fell in the arms of Freddy and Vivek who wrapped him caringly in there shell nd look at Rajat...who assure them about him and said jaldi se car me litao sir ko hospital le chalte hn...**

...

...

All four persons were shocked on there place...two lady officers one second in command and one himself head of the team were looking at Rajat with an unbelievable glance...

...

...

...

 **UNKNOWN PLACE:**

Voice 1 shouting loudly use abi is haalat me yahan se jane kyu dia...maine kaha tha na jab tk mera kaam poora na ho jaye use yahin rkna h...

Voice 3: pr tumara kaam to muje lagta hi nahi ki poora ho bi paiga tumare kisi bi daav pench ka us pr koi asar nahi hua...usne un logo ko ek kharoch tk nahi aane di ulta Jo Jo tumne un logo k sath krne k lie use majboor kia wohi usne apne aap kia aur ab to shyd uska wo dost...

Voice 1: uska wo dost! (hate in eyes) humare lie sabse bada khatra wahi h us se bach k rehna hoga or phook phook k kadam uthane honge is baar mai use khud se door nhi jane de sak...but the talk break in between with a phone call which is pick up by Voice 1 and a quick expression change took place on the face of answerer...

Hello! haan jee...Sumer jee kese hain jee ek dum badiya aap sunayen...

Nd Voice 3 said in a smirk smile Hathi k dant khane k aur dikane k aur...huh

...

...

...

Here Acp sir was stunned at his place nd was thinking something deeply while Abhi was in great anger listening the whole scenario nd said with angry voice tumara dimag to theek hai Rajat kya kya bake jaa rahe ho Daya aisa kyu krega bhala...but Freddy comes in support with Rajat...Abhijeet sir Rajat sir theek keh rahe hain bilkul aisa hi hua hai...sir kisine bohot torture kia hai sir unhe...yahan tk ki unke sr k Baal bi ukhade...nd he stopped seeing painful teary eyes of Abhi nd he himself wipe out his newly formed tears...

Abhi looked at Acp sir who hide his eyes from him which was strange for Abhi at this moment so he move further to ask something but Acp sir getting his approach said in a normal tone Muje thoda jroori kaam h mai baad me aata hu...

Abhi: Daya se jroori is waqt kya kaam ho skta h sir...

Acp sir passed a meaningful glance to him and said waqt aane pr tumhe bta dunga mai wo kaam abi Daya ka khyal rkko uske bare me kya report h doc k aane k sath muje dete rehna mai jaldi aane ki koshish krunga...

Abhi nodded nd Acp Sir place hand on his shoulder nd pressed softly like saying believe me I will not let any thing happen to our Daya...

Nd he walk outside the hospital...

Abhi sat down on nearby bench and just close his eyes...

...

...

Here Acp sir straight made his way toward Airport nd catch the first flight of Pune in emergency...

After completing a journey of 30 minutes he reached at Pune Airport...hired a cab nd said Parag Street-41 chalo...

Cab Driver asked saab Parag Street me kaha jana hai...

Acp Sir: MAMTA FOUNDATION

Driver nodded nd the car speed off...while Acp Sir move down the memory lane...

...

...

 **1 saal pehle**

 **Pune**

 **Educational Conference**

 **A group of 100-120 in number of age group 17-19 sitting in a room with Chief Guest as our ACP Pradyuman and some other known faces working in the field of education nd brightening the future of kids...**

 **Kids aap sab to bohot acche acche parivaron se hn Parents ki value ko acche se smjhte honge pr aaj mai jis Hasti ki baat kr raha hu unhone ek aise school ka Nirman(establish) kia jisme aise bacchon ki parvarish ki gayi jinke sr pr na maa Baap ka hath tha na koi Sahara humare Chief Guest Acp Sir ki team me bi isi organisation ka ek honhaar officer maujood hai...Acp Smiles proudly on it while host continued with Let's give a huge round of applause to Sisodia...**

 **...**

 _(a/n: here I am totally eliminating the whole case of Raghuvender Sir death nd just showing that whole CID team is known about Daya's past nd Daya himself have introduced Raghuvender Sir to them)_

 **...**

 **...**

 **Raghuvender Sir(RS) moved toward stage nd stand on the pedestal holding the Mike with a content smile on his face...he started**

 **Gud evng kids...tention me lag rahe hain ghabraiye mat mai yahan pr aap logo ko bore krne k lie koi speech nahi dene wala...**

 **All laughed while Acp Sir just shakes his head on him...**

 **RS added: bus isi trh ki muskaan dekne ki iksha ne muje orphanage kholne ka rasta dikaya...sach btaun to mai padai me ek dum zero tha ghr wale bohot preshan the mujse...mai bi smjh ni pata ra tha ki akhir mai aaya kyu Hun duniya me..fir ek din beech sadak pr ek baccha mila ghayal khoon se latpat maine use uthaya to dekta Hun ki apne hatho me ek 3 saal k bacche ko chupa rkka h..bhai tha uska neech jaati ka hone k chalte logo ne uski maa ki maut k baad unhe ghr se nikal pheka wo bichara apne Bhai ko bachata fir raha tha...khakr...jaante hn aap sab log aaj wo baccha kahan h...**

 **All exclaimed as kahan h sir...**

 **Raghuvender sir glance toward a well known chemistry professor of their school who wipe out his tears nd passed a proud smile toward his mentor while Acp sir smiled whole heartily...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **IN CAR:**

 **Raghuvender jee apne bekar hi taleef ki aaj ek raat ki hi to baat thi mai kisi lodge ya hotel me ruk jata...**

 **RS: Taleef ki kya baat h ACP sir apki flight achanak cancel hone ka muje pata chala uske baad bi mai apko akele hotel jane dun apke laadle officer ko pata chala to Jung ched dega mujse...**

 **Acp sir: kesi batein kr rahe hn aap Daya to kitna shant hai Abhijeet ko chod k baki kisi se bi jhagda to nahi krta h aur na hi Jid...**

 **RS: wahi to mai sochta hu kabi kabi...Abhijeet ne sach me mere chup chap Daya ko jeena sika dia...apni khushi ghum jahir krna sika dia...warna wo to...looking at Acp Sir...bachpan se hi aisa tha wo pr (low tone) us haadse k baad...**

 **Acp Sir: kesa Hadsa Raghuvender jee...**

 **RS:bata dun**

 **Acp Sir look at him with amazed eyes nd said kyu btane me koi Harz...**

 **RS: nahi shyd aap yakeen na kren...**

 **Acp Sir: kyu aisa kya hua tha...**

 **Till then they have reached home so RS invited him inside nd says chliye pehle fresh ho jaiye dinner k lijiye in sab baton k lie to poori raat padi h abi...**

 **Acp Sir nodded nd RS took him to guest room...**

 **Study room:**

 **Acp sir: ab bta bi dijiye Raghuvender jee aur kitna intezaar krna pdega...**

 **RS: in smile aap CID walo se bachna to bohot hi mushkil hai...kaha se shuru kru pr(taking sigh)pr Acp sir aapko meri baat ka yakeen krna hoga...**

 **Acp Sir: jroor krunga Daya se related baat aap sach hi btayenge itna to mai janta hu apko...**

 **RS smiles nd started Daya bohot chota tha jab orphanage me aya tha bachpan me(lovingly)bohot golu molu sa tha...or sardio me to ek dum laal ho jata tha ab 4 saal ka hi to tha...poori management ka dulara tha...**

 **Acp sir lovingly: jese abi poori team ka h...**

 **RS looked at him in smile nd continued humari team me ek child nurse thi Mary...**

 **Acp Sir: Christian...**

 **RS with serious face hmmmm nd he lost in trance...Acp Sir looked at him with confused face kya baat h Raghuvender jee aap chup kyu...kya hua tha akhir us waqt...**

 **RS: wo Daya ko bohot chahti thi...sabko kehti fitting thi Daya uska beta h...hum sab khush the ki shyd Daya ko ek pariwar...ek maa mil jayegi...lekin...**

 **Acp Sir: lekin kya...**

 **RS: Mary ek din Daya ko apne sath apne ghr le gyi...or us din humne apne Daya ko kho dia...**

 **Acp sir: kya mtlab Raghuvender jee...**

 **RS: Daya jab orphanage wapas aaya tab bohot badla badla rehne laga...sabse jata kata yahan tk ki mujse bi...bus Mary k sath husta hua dikta tha...yahan tk to sab theek tha...pr ek din wo hua jiski hum me se kisi ko ummeed nahi thi...Usne apne sabse acche dost Sujeet ka gala dabane ki koshish kri...apne pale hue Dog ko patharo se itna mara ki wo bichara ghayal hokr mr gaya...mai us waqt Dehradun gaya hua tha apne dost ki beti ki shadi me...mere orphanage k Chief Manager ne muje urgent call kia or waps aakr Jo najara maine deka wo mai aaj tk nahi bhool skta...**

 **Daya ne apne room ki hr deewar pr bandhe hue hathon ka nishan bnaya tha aap hi btaiye Acp sir ek 5 saal ka baccha Jo abi likna bi nahi Janta theek se wo aisi drawing kese kr skta tha...jab maine use god me uthaya to rote hue mujse lipat gaya or apni boli me bus itna hi keh paya mujse...m.a.. se bacha liye...theek se ye bi ni keh paya ki muje bacha lijiye...hum samjh hi nahi paye aur usne apne apko marna shuru kr dia aur achanak behosh ho gaya...hum aab bohot ghabra gaye...Doctor ko bulaya to usne kaha foran admit krne k lie...**

 **Pr Mary use Hospital se utha le gayi...le jate hue maine aur mere sathiyo ne dek lia...humne uska rasta roka to usne us nanhe se bacche k Gale me kaat lia...uska flesh...nd he stopped with choked voice...**

 **Acp Sir was in shock but he manage nd hold his hand to comfort his and Raghuvender emotions...**

 **Hum sabne mil kr cheen lia humare Daya ko us se or use police k hawale kr dia...**

 **Acp Sir: pr wo thi kaun aur Daya k sath ye sab hua kese...**

 **RS: wo ek Black Magician thi...with scary eyes nd tone keh kr gayi thi...uski awaz aaj bi Kano me goonzti hai...**

 _ **Mai aaungi or Daya ko wapas le jaungi...laughing loudly aur tab tum me se koi nahi bacha payega use suna koi bi nahi...**_

 _ **...**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **Raghuvender sir took a painful sigh nd Acp Sir just get back his breath nd feel extremely sad hearing such past of his dearest officer/son...**

...

...

UNKNOWN PLACE:

Mai wapas aa gayi Hun Daya...ab mera baccha bohot jaldi mere paas hoga bohot jald...nd she again laugh with evil smile on her face...

...

...

...

 **Here the chapter ends so suspense revealed...kesa laga guys please tell...Mai bi in sab baton pr believe nahi krti but I read a small story on it in newspaper nd wahi se ye idea mila...then Google kia to kaafi kuch mil gaya...Hope u all like it...**

 **Thanku so much:)**

 **Please read n review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for late update….Mujhe ummeed hai mere readers mujhe maaf kr denge….:)

Thanku for such a wonderful response from side of u all…Thanku so much…pr number of reviews fir se kum 27 se seedhe 18 ye to acchi baat nahi….hehehe but still I m happy dis time with response of u all….

Replies: Chapter-1

Krittika: ale didu sr k oopl se gaya chliye shyd is chappy se kuch confusions clear ho jayenge….:)Thanku Didu….good to see u after long time….:)

Artanish: Yaa sure why not but I guess next chappy ne confusions badayi hongi hehehe….chlo enjoy this chapter…thnx dear J

Masoomansari: Thanku dear itni tareef….. :)thnkx a lot hope u like it till the end thanx a lot….enjoy the chappy J

Love Duo n Purvi: Thanx dear nd I will try to add Purvi and Freddy….thnku so much…..:)

Madhu: OHOOOOO…..bus bus itni tareef aur ok dear I will try to write MSB as soon as possible….Thnx for liking it thanku so much dear…. J

Kirti: Thanku dear don't scratch it dear….hehehe enjoy the chappy dear….keep reviewing

Micky: Thanku Miccu….nd haan thoda late ho gayi update dene me…so sorry for that….enjoy last chappy nd keep reviewing…thnx a lot miccu

D: thanks a lot dear here is the next enjoy dear

Priya: thanku so much dear J

SSHHHHH: itna unique name….reaally liked the way of ur review…thanx a lot suspense is cleared here…take a look…thnku so much

SGJ: Thanku so much….here is nxt chappy plz enjoy…. Keep reviewing

Salmazhv: HEHEHEHE….thodi exercise to banti hai dear….isi bahane kuch naaya aayega mind me right….here is next chapter…thnx dear…

Hina: dear u will find it apt title once u read the last chappy…thanku dear…J

Mistu: KR dia update Mistu…itni sari tareef…hey bhagwaan mai to blush krne lagi hehehehe….here is the last chappy plz read sry for late update…J

Nusrat: aa gayi wapas tum…akhir mujhe to laga bhool gayi mujhe….chlo der aayin durust aayin….wese kese rahein tumare exam dear….nd sry for late update….:)Thanx dear ab kahin mat jana ok missed u Nusrat J

Rapunzel: Thanku so much dear….keep reviewing dear J

BD: Thanku so much enjoy next J

DA95: yes dear investigative one deko kahan jaayegi hehehehehe..lets see….hope u all will like it…thanx a lot dear J

SK: Thanx lil poo dii…thanku so much dear…keep reviewing J

Shubhangi: welcome my new frnd….delighted to see u…thanx dear nd keep reviewing J

Chapter:2

Salmazhv: thanku so much dear…nd don't be scared lets see aage kya hoga…(evil smile)

Misti: Mast laga are waah Misti to khoob khush lag rahi h sry yr update de nahi paaayi…here is the new one plz enjoy itJ

Dada: wow wow Dada thanku so much aaapke as always encouraging review k liye….thanku so much Dada….love u Dada….aur itni tareef Betu Beta k gaal to fool fool k balloon bn gaye hain….Thnku so much….:)

Blue Squirrel: to aa gayin aap wapas hume to laga tha koi mood hi naahi hai madam ka wapas ane ka…lo jaldi update bi de dia…enjoy it….

Thanks to all other my friends also….sorry abi dinner time hai to jana padega milte hain next update mein…..:)tata thanks all lot to my all reviewers, dear Guests and all my friendsJ

Sorry frnds once again not the last chapter…..may be nxt will be last….hope so….:)

Flashback Continues:

Acp Sir: uske baad kya hua mtlab Daya to bohot sadme me raha hoga na...

RS: Haan kuch din tk to raha tha...hum use priest k paas le gaye the...unhone use Bible ki kuch stories sunayin...yahi kuch 10 din tk unhone use apne paas rkka...uske baad hum Daya ko le aaye the...thoda chup chap ho gaya tha pr ...(in smile) wese ab dek k lagta hai ki hume hamara Daya wapas mil gya hai...

Acp Sir: too added in smile aur hum sab dua krenge ki wo humare paas ais hi rahe...uski ankho ki chamak kabi kum na ho...

Acp Sir sighed heavily and cab stopped in front of a building...Acp Sir give the fare and move inside the building towards a particular distance...

...

...

...

MUMBAI

Door of ICU opened nd a person in white outfits and masked face came out from there...All move toward him while Abhi asked..Doc ke..kesa h Daya ab...

Doc: kuch smjh nahi aa raha...

Abhi: smjh nahi aa raha matlab...

Doc: wo bohot hi ajeeb reaction de rahe hain...humne unke wounds ko heal up kiya h pr wo uske baad bi semi-consciousness ki halat me bi apne aap ko chot pohnchane ki koshis kr rahe hain...body pr kafi chot k nishan hn aur fever bi h thoda aisi halat me hum unhe heavy sedatives dena nahi chahte the pr unke weir behavior ne hamare lie koi option choda nahi...Muje lagta hai unki mental condition stable nahi h...kabse hai unko aisi probl...

But his words remain incomplete with a harsh voice as Dimag khrab to nahi hai apka doctor kesi ulti seedhi batein kr rah hain aap...aap jante hain wo kaun h...CID Officer...CID ka senior officer hai wo kese bol skte hain unke bare me aisa aap...himmat keise hui apki...

Doc too in anger cut him in mid jitna mujhe samajh aa raha hai uitna hi btaunga na mai...apke officer ki jesi halat hai use dek kr koi bi aisa hi kahega...agr aapko kuch aur lgta hai to aap le jaiye apne officer ko hospital me aakr ek senior doctor pr is trh chillane ka kya mtlab hai...

Abhijeet: haan theek h le jaunga apne dost ko kahin aur pr is hospital me nahi rkkhunga...(same angry tone)Rajat foren CITY HOSPITAL phone krke doctors ko arrangement krne k lie bolo...aur Rahul(Abhijeet's friend from My Stubborn brother) ko bi phone karke kaho kabil doctors ki team ready kre hum log aa rahe hain….(glaring at Doc) mai Daya k discharge papers ready krwata hun tab tk…and he marched toward the reception while Doc straightening his coat move toward other direction in anger….

…..

…..

…..

PUNE

Acp Sir to office boy sitting outside a glass cabin: Raghuvender jee hain ander….

Office Boy: jee hain to sahi pr abi unhone kisi ko bi disturb krne se mana kia hai aap thodi der baa….

Acp Sir: deko tum unse jakr kaho ki Acp Pradyuman unse milna chahte hain…its really urgent….

Office Boy: aap Acp …oh…theek hai aap waiting room me wait kriye mai unko btata hun…

Acp Sir nodded barely and said please jara jaldi….

Office Boy nodded and went inside the cabin….

After 3-4 minutes door opened nd Raghuvender Sir himself come at door with office boy and greeted Acp Sir with lively smile….

RS: shaking hands with Acp Sir kahiye Acp Sir aaj humari yaad kesi aa gyi aapko….

Acp Sir in hurry Raghuvender jee mujhe aapse bohot jroorii baat krni hai(pause) Daya k bare me…

RS face turned tensed listening the name of Daya….he said aaiye aap ander while signaling something to office boy he too moved inside….

RS taking his seat kya hua Acp Sir…yun achaanak aap yahan aur Daya k bare me…wo theek to hai naa….

Acp Sir: nahi Raghuvender jee wo theek nahi hai….

RS: theek nahi hai kya hua sir use btaiiye mujhe please mujhe bohot ghabrahat ho rahi hai….

Acp Sir: mai sab btaunga aapko pehle aap ye btaiye ki kya aapke paas waqt Mary k bare me koi information hai…

RS face turned pale listening the name of Mary….He start with: Mary…uss…uska is sab se kya lena dena hai Acp Sir…aap please btaiye akhir hua kya hai…

Acp Sir took a deep sigh and tells him the whole….listening the whole incident Rahuvender Sir hold his head in his hands…iska matlab jis baat ka mujhe dr tha wahi hua….usne jo kaha wo kr k dikha rahi hai….

Acp Sir: dekiye Raghuvender jee is waqt yun preshan hone se kuch hasil nahi hoga hume koi solution dhoondna padega is problem ka…aap bus ye btaiye ki aapke paas Mary k bare me koi info h is waqt….

RS: jee use gye hue to kareeban 27 saal ho chuke hain uske bare me ab koi information mere paas to nahi hai….

Acp Sir: nahi kese Raghuvender jee kuch to koi to shaqs aisa hoga jo hume uske bare me bta sake….jara yaad krne ki koshish kijiye….

RS: ab aise to….Acp Sir aap police station se kyu pata nahi karte aakhir ko use saza hui thi..police records me kuch….

Acp Sir cut him with: kuch nahi hai hai police records me mai sab already check kra chuka hun…us din file pr wo…khair…..Mary ki purani file nikalwayi maine use teen saal ki saza hui ti sath hi do saal uska ilaaz bi hua tha ek meditation centre me jis se aage wo ye black magic kisi aur pr na use kre ek trh se brain wash samajh lijiye….Medanta Meditation Centre of Delhi me uska ilaaz hua….wahan maine apne informative network se pata laagwaya wahan se uske jaane ka koi record nahi h halaki admission ka record jroor hai….Court ne do saal tk ka uska ilaaz compulsory kia tha uske baad wo free thi….hairani ki baat bus itni hai ki uska wahan se niklne ka koi record nahi hai….Delhi branch me mere hi ek ex-officer Viren se ek case k bahane is Mary ki details nikalwayin pr kuch hasil nahi hua….he reminds his conversation with Viren….

Viren ek case k silsile me mujhe tumhari help chiye….

Kahiye sir kya kr skta hun mai sir….

Acp Sir: Viren Medanta Meditation Centre k kuch patients ki information chiye mujhe abi mera Mumbai se nikalna possible nahi h nd mai apni team se ye discuss nahi krna chahta islie I think you can understand…

Viren: yes sir I can understand… sir mai pata krta hun…

Acp Sir: Viren mujhe 1989-1990 k beech k records chiye….(A/N: I am assuming DUO Birth date near about in 1983-1984 means Duo are now between 32-34) us dauran jitne bi logon ne wahan admission lia unka poora track record wahan aane ka aur wahan se jane ka wo sab kuch mujhe chiye….

Viren: ok sir mai jaldi se jaldi information nikalwata hun wahaan ki aur wo bi confidentiality ka dhyan rkte hue….rkta hun sir…JAI HIND Sir….

Acp Sir smiled affectionately on one of his favorite officer whose place is still in his heart but his sharp shine has easily made his own space in his heart and proved a perfect substitute of Viren….He knew the sharp mind of Viren so he deliberately eliminate the point of taking information about any woman and include all the admissions of that time….

….

….

…

Pr uska bi koi faida nahi hua Raghvender jee Mary k wahan admit hone ka record jarooe hai pr uske wahan se bahar jane ka koi record nahi hai….pata nahi kya chakkar hai….

Khair aapke paas uska koi photograph hoga hum use dikhakr pata kr skte hain wahan se…shyd kuch hath lag jaye…..

RS: jee uski photo jaroor hogi mere paas….purani group photos mein….mai abi mangwata hun….sath hi usne jo documents yahan pr jama kre the job join krte time wo bi niklwata hun….

Acp Sir: haan bilkul us se jroor koi na koi help hogi hume…chliye mai bi sath chlta hun….

Raghuvender Sir nodded…..

….

…

..

MUMBAI

CITY HOSPITAL

Ye kya pagalpan h Abhijeet Doctor se is trh baat krke kya koi bohot accha karnama krke aaye ho….Abhijeet wo Doc hai wo agar kuch keh raha hai to apne patients k bhale k lie keh raha hai….use jo apni jaanch se pata chala wo wahhi to batayega naa…..said in anger by the Doctor Friend of Abhijeet….

Abhijeet too in rash: to kya wo mere bhai ko pagal kahega aur mai chup chap suntan rahunga….aur tu mujhe lecture dena band kr ye bata kya hua hai Daya ko….aise behave kyu kr raha hai wo….

Rahul in disappointment: mera bi wahi jawab hai jo us Doc ka tha…

Abhi standing form chair in anger RAHULL….kya tu Daya ko janta nahi hai kya h use koi mental problem nahi na…tu bi…

Rahul: JEET pehle tu shant ho jaa aur meri baat sun….baith( standing from his place and making a tesne figure sit down on chair) aa jaa baith yahan pr….

Abhi: Rahul…(sacredly) kkya..hua kya hai Daya ko aakhir…

Rahul: kuch samajh nahi aa raha Jeet….maine Rajat se baat ki hai usne mujhe sab btaya jo itne din se Daya k sath ho raha hai aur jo aaj subh hua….uske baad maine Daya k brain ko scan krwaya hai…uske brain me swelling hai Jeet ….pr aisi nahi ki jis se wo is trh ki harkatein krne lage…lekin ye baat saaf saaf jahir hai ki use bohot jada sr dard hogaa wo bhi laghbagh do teen din se….uski body ki chotein dekh kr lagta hai ki kuch chotein usne khud apne aap ko maari hain….

Abhi was shocked….

Rahul: haan Jeet usne khud ko hurt krne ki koshish ki hai….wo us hospital se behoshi ki halat me yahan pr aaya tha…kafi heavy dose di gayi thi use sedatives ki pr uske baad bi wo bohot restless tha…BP Level bohot bada hua tha….khair filhaal stable hai….uske sath kuch to hua hai Abhijeet kuch aisa jo abi smajh nahi aa raha…hosh me aane k baad shyd kuch clear ho paaye….he look at his friend who was looking lost so he hold his hand in his and says dekh Jeet tujhe himmat rkhni hogi aise preshan hone se kuch theek nahi hone wala hai smjh raha hai na…aur tu to janta hai na Daya ko wo kitna depend hai tujh pr to kum se kum tu uske lie himmat rkh…sab theek ho jaiga okk….

Abhi nodded and smiles a bit….On which Rahul pat his shoulder…..

Suddenly Abhi's phone rang and he picks up the call seeing the call of Rajat….Haan Rajat ky….Daya ko hosh aa gaya…ok ok mai aata hun….and he run outside the cabin followed by Rahul who really understand the matter to some extent seeing the tension, fear on Abhi's face and speed in his footsteps….

Chalee jaoo sab yahan se nahi to mai ek ek ko jaan se maar dunga….(Pleading teary tone)Rajat please joining his hand in front of them please Rajat chale jao…akela..akela chod do mujhe….Freddy please….

Abhi really feel his heart skip a beat listening the voice of his dear bro… he rush inside his room….and saw his bro in total mess holding a scissor in his hand from its pointed side which is resulting a cut in his own palm and blood is falling drop by drop from his hand…. Abhi run toward him and snatch scissor from his hand while the later one was totally silent now and just looking at his soul without blinking….

Abhi threw away the scissor and says in anger kya kr rahe ho Daya ho kya gaya hai tumhe haan…kya but he stopped with the sudden hug of his bro who put his whole weight on him and started crying loudly….Abhi was not understanding anything and he just make his sit on his bed still in the same position….Abhi separated him and cupped his face in his hands kya hua hai Daya bol kya baat hai…haan bata mujhe….but Daya was not ready to stop and was sobbing badly….

Abhi: Daya kya hua hai bata….plz bhai….

Daya: Aa.. w..o maa…maa acc..hi naaahi….Wo M.. maa..r d..eg..i ag..a..r us us….k k..a..haaa n.a..h.i maana to….(crying) ma..ii …he n..ah..i ma..r sk..skta (shouting painfully) naahiiii….

(looking at his hands) mai app..ne hath..on se kese…naahi mere hath nahi baandho….jerking badly mujhe chod do….Abhi use kaho na mujhe chod de….Maa to aisi nahi hoti naa…Hai naa Abhi…..mujhe Maa nahi…nahi chiye… mera bhai chiye….nd in few minutes room echoed with loud shouts of Daya…

Abhi was stunned seeing the condition of his bro….he try to hold him but Daya jerked him badly….which shock not only Abhi but all others also nd Daya again pick up the same scissor nd make a fine line on his wrist….Abhi felt his breaths choked in his throat nd he shouted loudly with the name of Daya who till then fall unconscious due to cut in the major vein while Rahul call up the ward boys and Daya was again taken into emergency…..

After long tense hour Rahul come out nd straight made his way toward Abhi who was strolling left and right in the corridor...

Rahul: Jeet...

Abhi looked at him and move toward him with fast steps keisa h Daya Rahul kesa h wo...sab..sab theek h na...

Rahul: sab theek h Jeet...

Abhi close his eyes with relief nd two fresh tears escaped from his eyes...

Rahul continued in sulky tone behosh h kl tk hi Josh ayega tab tk mai Doctors ki team k sath Daya k case ko discuss krne ja ra hun humare hospital k main hub me...subh milta Hun tumse khud ko smabhalo Jeet...placing hand on his shoulder sab theek ho jaiga yr...

Abhi nodes and Rahul moved away...

He just sat down on the floor nd hold his head in his hand...Freddy come to him and placed hand on his shouldrer on which Abhi look at him with painful eyes... Freddy ye sab ho kya raha hai akhir Daya aise kyu...(immense pain) kyuuu Freddy...

Freddy: wahi to samjh nahi aa raha h Sir...pr sir mujhe lagta h ek insaan is bare me kuch Janta hai...

Abhi with enthusiasm nd hope in his eyes kaun Freddy...

Freddy: Acp Sir...

Abhi's face become hard like stone listening the fact...he dial Acp Sir's number which was disconnected from other side after 4-5 bells which make Abhi angry to the core...he ordered Freddy to trace his number but stop next second reading an SMS on his phone which tensed him somewhat but he managed his emotions nd said to Freddy...Daya k sath ye sab kabse ho raha h Freddy mujhe shuru se akhir tk btao Freddy hr ek cheez...

Freddy told him the whole from his late coming day to Acp Sir nd his insult to his missing day...uske baad to aap jaante hi hn sir...pata nahi kya hua h Daya sir k sath...

Abhi: pata lg jayega Freddy...in guilty tone Freddy mai Daya ki trf se tumse maafi...

Freddy: are sir ye aap kesi batein kr rahe hn...Daya sir jaan k aisa nahi kr skte ye mai janta hun...aap nodding his head in no... please sir...

Abhi bow his head down nd said after few minutes Freddy Daya k call records nikalwaye hn na tumne...Freddy nodded his head in yes...

Abhi continued: theek h un call records se pata kro koi suspect number h kya...uske phone ki location bi trace krwao aur sath hi car ka GPS bhi...

Freddy nodded his head in yes...

Abhi called Rajat after getting up from floor nd tell him to check the CCTV footage of that night when Daya denies that he have parked his car at beaureu...

After the call he made his way toward his bro room nd took a silent permission from the sister inside his room...

He sit beside Daya and place hand on his head glance his wounds spread his hand on the placefrom where some persons have pulled the silky hairs of his bro...

Boss tum ab itna bi mt jala kro mere balon se tum bi thodi mehnat kro tumare bi mere jese chamkdaar, lachakdaar, shandaar...

Abhi: abey aql se beemar chup kr jaa ab bohot der se patar patar chalu h teri...or ye in jhadoo ki seenkon ko tu Baal kehta hai...

Daya make a face and said meri patar patar se hi ye ghr hara bhara rehta hai nahi to tum ne to is ghr ko maun vrat rakhwa dena tha….

Abhi glared at him and Daya move with a Huh…..

Abhi(teary tone and painful smile on his face): tere chamakdaar,lachakdaar, shandaar balon ko jisne haath lagaya h na usko uske anjaam tk pohchane se pehle tera ye bhai chup nahi baithega….(determined tone) nahi baithega….nd he move from there with fast steps….

He stopped seeing Purvi on the doorstep…..he hide his teary eyes and just rub his tears from his thumb while facing other side….Purvi tum…tum Daya k paas raho mai…ata hun….

Purvi nodded her head in yes…and Abhijeet left from there….

…..

….

…

DELHI

Acp Sir coming out from Hospital and sitting in cab where Raghuvender Sir was already waiting for him, said Mary ka pata chal gaya h Raghuvender jee…Drasal wo yahan se 1995 me hi nikal gayi thi….

RS: To phir aapke officer ko pata kese nahi laga…

Acp Sir: Raghuvender Jee darasal 1994 me wahan ek aurat ki maaut hui thi, Lisa naam thaa uska….chat se gir kr maut hui thi uski….maine jab wahan jake Mary ki photo dikayi to un logon ne use pehchana nahi….maine purani files nikalwayin…un files ko dekte hue mujhe pata chala ki is Lisa ki maut 29,April,1994 me hui thi….muje ye naam kuch jaana pehchana lagaa to maine use Viren ki list se match krke dekha….tab mujhe pata chala ki Lisa naam ki ek aurat 1995 me Medanta Meditation Centre chod kr gayi thi…jabki 1994-1995 k beech kisi aur Lisa naam ki aurat ne wahan admission liya hi nahi hai….

RS: Itni shatir h wo…itne saal jail me rehne k baad bi us pr koi fark nahi pada….

Acp Sir: uske shatir dimag ko bi dek lenge ek baar hath lagne dijiye Raguvender Jee…bus ek baar….

Please read n review J


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello friends...hmmm to sab gussa hn yaha mujse...kya krun ab to bahana dene me bi guilty fell hota hai...sry to all of u for this extreme delay...Socha tha story finish krke last chap post krungi but abi tk complete nhi hua...**

 **islie jitna hua utna post kr ri hu...sorry ,;)**

 **Enjoy next :))**

Abhi reached the to his house(Duo House) descend down from car in hurry nd opened the lock...Door open with a click sound nd the view in front of his eyes shocked him...

He move inside with slow steps touch the walls of the home...soon his finger tips were wrap with red liquid...khoon...Abhi uttered...ye sab aakhir...kya h yeh...

He checked Daya's room and found the same type of marks on his room walls too...

Abhi was looking at all bewilderedly...he was not understanding what's going on...finally he compose himself a bit...capture pics of all those marks from his digital cam, pick up the blood droplets from wall of lounge where he can saw one bloody palm mark...he remembered the wound on right hand of his lil nonu...

After this he start searching the whole room which includes Daya's room,kitchen,lounge, washrooms, terrace but he can't find anything other than the unsual tied hand marks nd broken things...he put all the evidences nd was about to move out but his mind clicked something nd he rushed toward his room...and he saw something strange after opening the door as it was the only place which was clean in the whole house...his eyes caught some scattered papers on his study table...he pick one of those nd his eyes glittered looking at the text written on it...

 _Pata hai Abhi aaj mai Maa se Mila...meri bi maa hain Abhi(Abhi can imagine the broad smile of his bro)tumhe pata hai unhone mujhe mere bachpan ki kitni pictures dikayin...kitni yadein share krin...tum bus yahan jaldi aa Jao fir mai tumhe milwaunga unse maine unhe bta dia hai ki mera ek khadoos Bhai hai...haan haan ghooro mt abi main kaha tha haan...maine unhe bta dia hai ki mera ek khadoos Bhai hai Jo ki humesha muje dant rehta hai aur maine unhe ye bi bta dia hai ki wo mere bhai k kaan khecchein jab us se milen...dekna Abhi tum kitne khush hoge jab unse miloge sach mai to bus tumare wapas aane ka intezaar kr raha hu...ek baat kahun Abhi kya sach me Maa k anchal me sukoon ata hai...muje wo sukoon kyu ni mila Abhi...(Abhi can feel the helpless face of his buddy and then a small smile on his face reading...) ho skta hai Abhi bachpan se jis kami me jeeta aa raha Hun uske poore ho jane ka vishwas nahi aa raha ho...bohot sawal hn yaar...tu bus aa ja yaar...nd Abhi can feel the moisture in the paper after the last line while some dot marks but no further talks of his buddy..._

Daya tu fiqr mt kr bohot jaldi hi sab theek kr dunga mai...kuch nahi hone dunga tujhe...kuch nahi...he save the letter in his pocket nd collect all present evidences and left the house...

He reached beaureau and become relaxe seeing the visitor...

Visitor about to say something interrupted by...as...baki baatein baad me sir abi muje surf sach jaan na h...said second in command of CID Mumbai to his head with strong tone...

Acp Sir can't help but a small smile curved on his lips seeing the eagerness of his son for his lil bro...

Acp Sir placing hands on Abhi's shoulder assuring him about the future and said mere cabin me aao Abhijeet...nd he himself left for his cabin Abhi too followed him and become confused after seeing the person sitting on second visitor chair...

Abhi first smile a bit and touch feets of the person sitting there while other accept the respect in small smile nd so many blessings some silent some verbal...Person too in small smile Pat his head and signal him to sit on other side...

Abhi looking toward both in confusion: sir aap yahan achanak...

Acp sir starts with achanak nahi Abhi is waqt Raghuvender jee hume sabse jada madd kr skte hn...

Abhi: haan sir shyd aap sahi hn...Daya sir ki baat kabi nahi taalta...shyd sir use handle kr payen...

Acp sir: mai us madad ki baat nahi kr raha Abhijeet...

Abhi: to phir... looking into his eyes nd in confused tone apka mtlab is case me pr sir kese...

Acp sir forwarded a file nd some photographs to Abhijeet...Abhi pick up the file nd Acp sir begins with ye wo file h Jo maine kuch din pehle Daya ko prepare krne k lie di thi...Zara is file ka signature box deko ek baar...

Abhi quickly flip the pages and become shocked after seeing a drawing of two tied hands in the signature box made with the help of a black pen...

Abhi: sir ye ..ye Daya kese...mtlab Daya ki drawing kuch itni achi to nahi normal cheezein bna leta h wo pr wo bi dek kr bina deke wo is trh ka...aur akhir ye bnaya hi kyu h usne...isi trh k Nishan muje mere ghr se mile hn sir...Daya k room ki hr wall pr khoon se bane hn isi trh k Nishan... Raghuvender sir was shocked nd sad too hearing the same again happening with his baccha...while Abhi added kya hai kya ye sir...

Acp sir showed him the pictures of Daya's childhood case file in which they saw a small boy with big but scared eyes nd dull face lying in mid of the room having same marks on the walls...

Abhi was startled with the picture as Daya has shown some of his cute flicks of his childhood life to Abhi nd he can easily identify his Daya but there was something else which was making him scared nd confused at the same time...

Sir kya ye sab Daya k bachpan se juda hua hai...

Acp sir nodded in yes make Abhi's heart tear into so many pieces as the dreadful past of his buddy is having so many other dark shades also which he is carrying till now...

Acp sir placed hand on his shoulder nd both of them told him everything which is making Abhi shiver to his spines...he was not understanding what to do...shout on his immediate senior and his bro idol in disagreement or believe in such thing which he never expect to be in existence in real life...

Abhi stand-up in rash: ye aap kya Keh rahe hain sir...aisa kese ho skta hai...ye black magic ye kaala jadoo ye sab...kya mzak h ye sir...aap kese in sab baton ko maan skte hn...aap to...(holding his head)...sir please aap to aisi batein mt Kriye...

ACP Sir: Abhijeet...(Abhi again sit down with this bossy call but still anger was visible on his face and eyes)

ACP Sir is soft tone tumhe kya lgta h Abhijeet maine ek dum se hi in sab baton pr yakeen kr lia hoga agar tum aisa sochte ho to aisa bilkul nahi hai Abhijeet...Raghuvendra Jee ne ye sari batein muje btayin thin aur unki baat pr yakeen na krna to ankhein band kr lena hai...

Abhi look at him...while Acp sir continued while placing his hands on shoulders of his officer...humein Daya ko is sab se Bahar nikalna hai Abhijeet aur use is sab se bachane k lie tumhe majboot hona hoga...

Abhi: pr sir mai is baat pr yakeen nahi kr skta kisi trh ka hypnosis ya koi chip bi ho skti hai...

RS: Abhijeet tum yakeen nt Kro bus humara sath do...chahe yakeen ho ya na hum sab akhir ko Jude to ek hi shaks se hn na jiska naam h Daya...humari Manzil to bus use bachana hai aur use zindagi ki trf wapas lana hai...aur is sab k lie sabse jroori h tumara sath...tum samjh rahe ho na meri baat...

Abhi look at him and nodded with a determined face...

Abhi: sir hume shuru se shuru krna pdega...us din se jab Daya ne pehli baar ajeeb behave kia tha...us din kya hua poore din Daya Kahan tha wo sab hume jaan na hoga sir...

Acp Sir agreed with bilkul theek Abhijeet...Freddy aur Vivek ko kaam pr laga do...aur Hum chalte hn Medanta Medicare Centre Jahan se wo Mary Lisa naam ki aurat ka sahara lekr farar hui thi...itna naami centre h semi-govermment hai itna asan nhi is centre se yun bina kisi ki nzr me aaye farar ho jana...kisi ne to sath dia hi h iska...

Abhi: haan sir aap Sahi Keh rahe hn...jroor koi na koi shamil hoga is sab me...

Both look each other nd encourage themselves looking at immediate senior/second in command where senior was feeling a new strength in his shoulders where as second in command was feeling the most powerful backup behind him...

...

...

...

...

 **Next Morning:**

 **Hospital**

Daya was creating extreme panic state as he was shrugging his head like a mad person and his voice was so loud and pinching which scared Purvi to her core...She immediately called Abhijeet who told that he is in parking only and coming soon...

The permanent sister of Daya's rom rushed to call the Doc while Purvi was struggling between the care,respect,Love toward her senior nd SCARE of her heart which was not allowing her to move near Daya nd try to talk with him so she keep standing with some distance from bed...

Daya was throwing things nd becoming more nd more violent demanding for his freedom from hospital...he was just shouting with weird sounds nd his red eyes were falling water in speed...all of a sudden his eyes spotted Purvi standing near bed looking toward door nd side by side Daya too...

Daya got up from his place nd move toward her with slow steps...

Purvi saw him nd was shocked seeing his standing just two steps away from her nd looking at her fiercely...

Daya: Doc ko bulayegi muje band krwayegi yahan...haan(stamping his feet rashly on floor nd shouting loud as) haan haan...tune hi bachaya na use haan meri maa ki iktcha(wish) poori nahi hone di bacha lia na use...ab mai tuje nahi chodunga...nd he come toward her while Purvi feel her breaths choked in her neck as Daya held her neck with his strong,firm hands...

Rahul just can't wait more so he come inside the room rather viewing all from glass window of room...

 **Abhijeet coming toward Daya's room with fast steps nd saw Rahul standing outside the glass window nd looking inside the room rather not able to hear anything but just observing Daya's actions...**

 **Abhi saw him nd Rahul hold him by his hand nd make him stand near him after giving assurance nod...**

Rahul run toward the room nd open the door with ward boys nd try to separate Daya from Purvi while Abhi was still standing there only as was freezed on his position looking toward Daya with blank eyes...he was not able to understand what has happened to his lil bro in these few days of distance...

Finally Daya got separated from Purvi but was still in his violent mode nd try to get free from the grip of Rahul nd Ward Boys nd in that he hit Rahul so badly that his nostrils start bleeding...Daya saw the blood nd his head covered with sweat drops...he become still at his place nd was just looking toward the blood...Abhi recognise the color of scare nd fear in his eyes which was previously anger nd hate...Daya just run from all after freeing himself forcefully nd sit on the floor near the most corner table holding his head and sitting like an afraid lost kid...

Abhi move toward him with small steps who after seeing Abhi lowers his eyes like apologising something but those eyes were that much helpless that they can't even take the whole mess responsibility on themselves...

Abhi was now standing just beside him...who instantly hide himself inside his legs nd started crying bitterly holding his legs...Abhi hurriedly get down nd held him from his shoulders...with sshhh aisa nahi krte Daya sab theek h...tumari koi glti nahi...

Daya was now putting his head in his chest...nd was looking Purvi with helpless eyes whose face was assuring him with complete forgiveness nd smile having the same care nd respect for her senior...

Daya separated himself from his half soul who just wipe his eyes which were now no more scary just calm like his buddy...

Daya was feeling drowsy so he said to Abhi...mmaaaii (pointing toward his lap) yahan ...

Abhi just held him from his shoulders nd make him lie in his lap...

Daya comfortably lie down in latter's lap nd close his eyes...

Abhi started caressing his hairs who smile in sooth nd fresh tears escaped from his eyes...he started sobbing nd suddenly sit in front of Abhi holding his hands...

Abhi: kya hua Daya...placing (hand on his cheek) aise uth Kyu gya...

Daya said in hurry and with clear words muje maar do Abhi...please!

Abhi was shocked hearing such demand of his buddy...he hide him in his loving shell which Daya accepted calmly while Abhi said in a teary tone...aisa mt bol Daya sab theek ho jaiga Daya mai hu na mujh pr bharosa rkh yaar...tuje kuch nhi hoga...(feeling no response from his side he separated him) and jerked him little bit asking kya hua tu kuch bol Kyu nhi raha tu but Abhi's voice shut with a hard pressure of his buddy's hand on his neck...Abhi saw his face which was fully wet with and his face is showing his helplessness...started shouting as bola tha na maar do muje bola tha na...KYA KRUN AB MAI...?

 **Please read nd review:)**


End file.
